Annoying Isn't It?
by Nicola19
Summary: Beast Boy is annoying Raven again and she's decided to turn the tables. Could this lead to something more than she expected?...BBRae.


**This is my first Teen Titan fic. I watched the series again recently and had a few ideas for oneshots. Hope it isn't too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...though it would be fun if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying Isn't It?<strong>

Raven was trying to read a book. Trying being the key word in that sentence. Beast Boy was making such a simple task impossible. He was sitting across the table from her begging for attention. The other titans were all gone to take care of lives they had built outside the hero business. A healthy thing in her opinion. The problem was Beast Boy's non hero stuff involved group activities. And with everyone gone, she was his current victim.

"Come on, Raven?" he begged, clasping his hands together. "Play a game with me?"

"No," she said in her usual monotone, keeping her eyes on the page in front of her. She'd reread the same sentence five time already, but refused to give up.

"Please? I'm bored."

"And that is my problem why?" she asked, still emotionless.

"Because I will just keep bugging you until you give in," he responded without hesitation.

She looked over the top of her book at him, her brows furrowed with the first outward sign of her irritation. He'd grown in the last few years and was now the second tallest person on the team. Only Cyborg was taller. Robin's training was also paying off, as Beast Boy's body was nothing but wiry muscle. But he was still the same fun loving changling that he'd always been. And she enjoyed that about him, but it wasn't going to save him.

"Beast Boy, if you don't go away, I will hurt you." The threat delivered, she looked back at her book.

"Come on, Rae," he begged some more. "Just one game."

"No," she repeated. "And my name is Ra-ven. Not Rae."

He wasn't going to be deterred. "Please?"

"No."

"But..."

She snapped her book closed, deciding enough was enough. Standing, she walked away without giving him another glance. Why did he have to bother her? He did that even when the other titans were here. What was so interesting about her? She thought that he'd have gotten bored with her by now. He got bored so easily after all.

She stepped into her bedroom, letting the door slide shut behind her. She looked around. She had only one picture. It was her 'family', the titans standing in front of the newly built Titans Tower. She even had a small smile. She had a home now.

Okay, so maybe Beast Boy's antics weren't all bad. He was still part of that 'family'. But still. It was annoying. She wished he would get over this need to bother her. Why did he do it? Didn't he understand what her temper could do to him or their home? Didn't he get that her powers depended on her maintaining control? Or maybe he really didn't understand just how annoying it was.

She sat and tried to read again, but she couldn't focus. Her thoughts still kept circling back to how annoying Beast Boy was. With a growl, she threw her book across the room. Even when he wasn't here he annoyed her.

A thought occurred to her, and she smirked. Maybe this could work. She opened her senses. Good. He was still in the common room. Hopefully, he was playing one of those video games he was addicted to. She made her way towards him and peeked into the room.

Sure enough, he was focused on the game. She smirked. Hopefully, this would work. She walked over and leaned on the couch behind him. "Beast Boy?"

"Just a minute, Rae," he said as he quickly moved around the racing track. "I'm about to beat Cyborg's time."

"Beast Boy?" she said again, doing her best to keep the usual monotone.

"Hold on," he said again, a frown forming between his eyes.

She was really enjoying herself now. "Beast Boy."

"Just one more second," he told her, trying his best to focus. He was almost to the finish line.

"Beast Boy?" This time she put a hand on his shoulder.

He jerked, accidentally moving the controller. The car he'd been driving crashed. He turned to glower at her. "Raven," he wined.

She merely smirked and walked away humming to herself. She was feeling almost chipper now. Almost.

Beast Boy jumped up and raced after her. "Wait a minute. First you stalk away after I beg you to pay attention to me. Then you come back and ruin my game. What gives?"

Raven looked over her shoulder at him, still smirking. "Annoying, isn't it?"

"That's what I just told you," he shouted, waving his arms around.

"Then maybe you'll think twice before annoying me again." With that, she kept walking towards her room.

Beast Boy just stared at her for a long moment as he realized she'd turned the tables on him. Well, he should have expected it. She was bound to realized that she could get under his skin sooner or later. Still, he had to explain one thing to her.

"I'm still going to annoy you later," he shouted down the hall.

Her bubble bursted, she glowered at him. "Why?"

"Because I need to."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to smile."

"Why?" she growled out. Couldn't he just give her a straight answer for a change?

Now he hesitated. "Because I'll do anything to make you happy."

She almost told him that him leaving her alone would make her happy, but that wasn't entirely true. As annoying as he was, it would annoy her more if he suddenly stopped paying attention to her. Mostly because she knew he was just trying to help her. When she wasn't annoyed by it, she found his efforts sweet.

Besides, there was something under all this. A point he was dodging around. She wanted to know what it was.

"Why?" she asked again, determined to find what he was trying not to tell her.

"Well..." He wasn't sure telling her was the best option. She'd probably kill him. "It doesn't matter anyway."

When he tried to leave, he found his path blocked by one of her shields. Behind him, she ordered, "Beast Boy, tell me what you're dodging."

He turned back to her, knowing he'd made a mistake in even hinting. Now she would insist on knowing everything.

"Rae, can't you just let it go?"

"No."

"But it could ruin everything."

"Define everything."

"Our friendship."

Her eyes softened, and she touched his cheek gently. "Beast Boy, if all the fights and arguments we've had hasn't done that yet, nothing will."

"Rae..."

"Just tell me."

He sighed, knowing there was no way out now. "I...well you see...I lo...have very strong feelings...for you."

She frowned in confusion. "Of course. We're a family."

"That's not what I mean," he said, irritated with her now. She was so dense sometimes. "I mean I lo..."

He had to say that word or she'd never get it. But, saying it would be like jumping into the deep end of a pool without knowing how to swim. He met her eyes. But, he couldn't keep it hidden forever. So, taking a deep breath, he jumped into the deep end. "I love you."

There he said it. Of course, he'd closed his eyes instantly, so he wouldn't have to see her reaction.

Raven was shocked. She's always assumed that he thought of her as a sister. Kind of like Robin and Cyborg did. Wait. People loved their siblings. Maybe that's what he meant. She had to be sure.

"You don't mean like a sibling love, do you?" she asked, afraid of his answer. What if he did? That would be terrible...Wait. Why would it be terrible? She frowned, trying to analyze her own feelings.

His eyes snapped open to see her looking at him intently. "No, of course not. I mean...I love you more like Robin loves Starfire."

She felt a bubble of happiness and a light down the hall burst. Neither of them paid any attention to it. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," he informed her, his ears drooping. He'd known that she didn't feel the same way.

When he started to walk away, she grabbed his arm. "Beast Boy, let me finish. I don't know what to say because I don't know what love is. I know I feel something for you and it is different from what I feel for Cyborg or Robin. But, I can't tell you what it is. I need..." She searched for the words to describe what she needed. "...time to sort through it. Then I can tell you. Okay?"

His ears perked up. It wasn't a definite yes, but she was giving him something. "Take all the time you need."

Offering him a small smile, she walked into her room to meditate. She didn't come out again until Starfire got home. The moment she sensed the tameranian, she hurried out of her own room and down the hall. Starfire was in her room putting away the things she'd gotten at the mall of shopping.

"Starfire?"

The princess turned and gave a big smile. Rushing forward, she hugged Raven enthusiastically while exclaiming, "Hello, friend Raven. How are you on this glorious day?"

"I'd be better if I could breathe."

Starfire immediately let go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, friend."

"Don't worry about it." Raven shut Starfire's door. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I...need help."

The alien girl sat on her bed and waited for Raven to continue.

Raven shifted a little then sighed. Blunt was the only way to get through this. "How do you know that you love Robin?"

"What?"

"I need to know how to tell when you're in love with someone. So how do you know?"

Starfire found the question odd coming from her gloomiest friend, but decided it best not to question it right now. Raven seemed nervous enough as it was. "Well, whenever Robin is near I feel much happier. As if his mere presence makes the day brighter. I know that I would do anything to make him happy, even if it means forsaking my own happiness. Does that help?"

"I think so." Raven looked at the ground, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Does her heart beat a little faster and do you find yourself staring at him without any reason?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes. Yes. That's it exactly. Tell me friend. Who do you love?"

Raven was too stunned to avoid the question. "Beast Boy."

"This is glorious news," Starfire cheered. "You must tell him."

Raven nodded, looking up at Starfire. "I'll need you help."

"Anything, friend Raven."

The demoness told Starfire exactly what she needed her to do. So that evening, Starfire gathered up Robin and Cyborg to go to the place of pizza to order. She intentionally waited until Beast Boy was napping before making the suggestion so that he wouldn't come. For form, she asked Raven, but the demoness refused to go.

Left alone at last, Raven waited for Beast Boy to wake up. When he did, he found a note telling him that the others were gone leaving him and Raven alone again. Sighing, he began playing the racing game. He would beat Cyborg's score sooner or later.

Raven sensed him wake and waited a few more minutes. When she was sure he was absorbed in the game again, she made her way to the common room. She leaned against the back of the couch and said, "Beast Boy."

"Just a minute," he said. The finish line was only one lap away.

"Beast Boy."

"Hold on. I've almost made it." The finish line was in sight now.

Raven smirked and leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. "I love you."

He crashed and burned as the controller fell out of his hands. He jumped up and spun around. "What did you say?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, you can continue playing now." She stood.

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist and jumped over the couch to stand in front of her.

"But what about the game?"

"I don't care about the game. What did you say?"

She sighed as if it was troublesome to say it again, but couldn't help the smile. "Fine. I said I love you."

He grinned from ear to ear. She found herself being hugged tightly again, though his wasn't as bone crushing as Starfire's. Giving in, she hugged him back. Not, she thought, that it was that much of a hardship to hug him now that she realized her own feelings.

"Rae, I love you too."

Now she felt herself turning to goo. Damn it. She hated being goo. Pulling away, she started to glare at him for it, only to smile again. The happy look in his eyes made it okay to be a little gooey. But only in private. That was why she'd asked Starfire to get Robin and Cyborg out of the tower for her little confession.

"Good, because now your stuck with me," she informed him. "Creepiness and all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Like I said. First Titan fic, so be gentle please.<strong>


End file.
